In the automotive field, it is known to illuminate outer components of a vehicle for aesthetic reasons. For example, the outer components can be strips extending along the profile of the vehicle body, such as strips mounted around lateral doors, rear trunk and/or rear windshield.
The illumination can be activated in specific conditions, such as braking, doors locking, night detection, or manual control from the dashboard. The illumination can be activated with a specific program, such as intermittent lighting with a predetermined pattern and at a predetermined tempo, or permanent lighting in darkness.
As non-limitative examples, automotive lighting devices are disclosed in documents WO2006086563, WO2015154972 and WO2016112897.